


You're my first, my everything

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, Liam is the dad, M/M, Underage - Freeform, and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a cool dad. Harry is his cool child. Liam buys them an Ipad. Things go downhil from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how old Liam is in this, but I do know Harry is twelve

Harry jumped on his father’s lap as he unpacked his bags.  
“Dad! What did you get?”  
“Give me two seconds son.” 

Liam slid a white glossy box out off a paper sack and held it between his hands. Harry’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe you actually bought one”

“Do you like it?”

“Will I get to use it?”

“Yeah” Liam ruffles Harry’s curly mop “But don’t abuse it okay.”

Harry nods his head “sure” he says, his voice trailing off. He’s already locked away in his bedroom, the polished Ipad tablet coming to life in his hand.

*

Well actually he doesn’t get to play about on the tablet because there isn’t anything on it apart from the photo booth app already installed. He takes a few selfies and mucks about with the special effects. He shows his achievement to his dad and he takes the object from him claiming he’s had enough fun already and he’s actually got work with all the settings part.

*

“Hey look I downloaded a few games! Come here and have a look” Harry who had just dug in a pot of chocolate ice cream sat nonchalantly next to his dad, sucking on his spoon like his life depended on it.

“Harry you need to stop snacking so much.”

“I’m too thin, take a look at these skinnies.” Harry lifts his leg (he was quite flexible, he could even do the splits and he never knew how or when he acquired this talent) and flails his calf right under Liam’s nose. He pushed his leg away and snatched his frozen pot away.

“Hey!”

“You get it back once you look at what I just did”

Liam unlocked the screen, showing Harry the background picture (a pic of the two of them after a successful cupcake afternoon with icing all over their hair and faces). 

“Oh yeah games” Harry said sarcastically. He mainly used the tablet to watch videos or take silly pictures of himself so the gaming part wasn’t in his standards. But his dad had the hopeless hobby to download anything he came across to. And he would usually pull Harry out of his occupation to show him such or such new application. Harry didn’t really mind, he loved his dad and he thought that at least they were sharing everything. Because they literally were. Even when Liam bought a few cucumbers to make a salad for dinner, he’d call Harry and tell him about his amazing trip to the grocery store, and how good he was at picking ripe vegetables.  
“Can you at least pretend you’re interested in this.”

“I am” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you do that at me kid” Liam poked his side.

“Sorry daddy. Show me your stuff. And give me my food back! You’re actually messing my whole diet up.” Harry pouts, making grabbing motions with his hands. He just wants to fill his belly with cream and roll on his bed until his brain freezes.  
It was a game where you had to guess brand names and the only clue was a logo or some sort. Harry was actually amazed, recognising a few of the names. He didn’t listen to his father but he felt more like playing the actual game but his dad didn’t feel like sharing apparently.

“Oh so you like games now?”

“Don’t you have a cucumber salad to make or something?"

“I was thinking of celery actually.”

“Daad my ice cream’s melting” Harry whined, and wrapped his hands around his father’s neck.

“So what? It’s unhealthy. If you wanna be fit like me….” Oh, Liam was going to get lost in one of his stories again. Harry cut him off.

“I’m already fit. Thanks to your genes. And thanks to your genes I have cranky legs.”

“Shut up. Ice cream makes you irritable.”

Liam scoops up and brings the spoon to his mouth. It dribbles on his wrist, nearly touching the screen. “Watch out dad” Harry flips the tablet away with his foot. “I’m starving because of you.”

“Ugh I hate chocolate.” 

If Harry isn’t going to get his treat back, asking nicely isn’t killing him but he hates it when his dad bosses him around. He never usually does it. Only to piss Harry off. And then he makes cucumber salad, that’s Harry’s absolute favourite. He jumps on his dad’s knees, Liam’s been smarter than this, having already lifted his arm to bring the pot out of Harry’s reach.

“Dad!”

“Give me a hug then.” Harry does, straddling his legs and tucking his curls inside Liam’s neck. He always smells good there, like sweet cologne and other fruity smells. It was Harry’s last year gift for father’s day. Since then Liam wears nothing else than this perfume.

“You’re annoying dad.”

“No cucumber for you tonight”

“I hate you tonight then.”

Harry catches Liam off guard and knocks his arm over.

“Oh..shit” Liam bends his wrist and the melted cream pot tilts down, his contents emptying down the back of Liam’s neck. Harry laughs, seeing the distraught look on Liam’s face. There goes his snack and he isn’t close enough to his dad to lick it all off of him.

“How do you feel?” Harry says after a while.

“Cold. Sticky. But mostly cold.” He could feel it running down his back. He arched his back, shivering all over. He sprung up feeling it swirl its way inside his pants. “I need to shower.”

“What a waste of food!” Harry mocks while his dad runs upstairs, his back wet with chocolate. The couch is a bit soaked but it’ll dry. Or they’re probably gonna have to dry clean it or something. But now Harry’s lost his only distraction (it ended up melting between his dad’s shoulder blades) he needed to find something new to keep his mind occupied.

The tablet buzzed beside him, warning for a new incoming mail. Harry crab crawled over, avoiding the stained velvet. He slumped back, folding his legs under himself and picked the Ipad up. It was still paused on the game and Harry was suddenly lost in his new occupation. He had homework to do, and peppers to cut (they were eating tacos tonight. Harry said he was a big 12 year old, he could slice the red peppers himself and he didn’t even have to use a plastic knife.)  
He was in the middle of trying to figure out how to spell “sainsbury’s” the right way when a new pop up add teleported to his face as he was just trying to tap the a key. He accidently tapped on the image which caused the internet browser to open a new tab. 

“oh, crap” he sighed as it froze. Dad was going to kill him. He put the tablet down on his knees and waited. He could still hear the water running so he could still live for a few more minutes. After what seemed like thirty seconds, the screen lit up again with this spam showing up claiming to know the secret to lose 10lbs in a week. He snorted, he may be young but he’s actually not that stupid. He can’t even put on a single pound and he ate three times his weight in ice cream and digestive biscuits.  
He hits the little cross, closing the tab. He hopes his dad doesn’t notice. What he didn’t expect was for another page to show up, probably one that was already tabbed or something. He was about to swipe back to the main screensaver when something, more like lots of things caught his attention. He frowned, seeing that it was a paused video player. He thought he’d just opened youtube but the name clearly said redtube and last time he checked, there weren’t naked people on the side. He pressed play, he was just curious he thought, the pics on the side was just probably another spam (a very disturbing one, first time seeing someone else’s willy). The video title said cute twink getting fucked hard.

At first it looked like an actual boring video, just two guys sitting on a bed and answering questions. He couldn’t hear anything so he flipped the tablet over, looking for the button to increase the volume. When he found it (after hitting the wrong button, Ipads really have no indication), he turned it up to the medium level, flicking his eyes back to the screen. He gasped seeing the apparent change of plans. There were still the two dudes, but now they were half dressed and kissing on the bed. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he continued watching, one of them brought his hand inside the other’s pants and oh…oh. Whenever there were kissing scenes on television he would eww away because he didn’t like the sight or it, but he wanted to see where things were heading. He looked at the door, he felt somehow that he shouldn’t be doing this. It did say “+18 years old!!!!!” everywhere and he was scared his dad might catch him doing it. He jumped when he heard a moan and brought his gaze back to the screen. They were naked now (the scenes were actually cut a lot) and the blond one had his mouth between the brunet’s legs. He was sucking his….lets face it, Harry knew what a dick was, but he’s never seen this. And by the way the one on bottom kept fidgeting and making loud noises, it meant he liked this. Harry felt uncomfortable between his legs but ignored it. He instead started rutting on the couch, a natural reaction, as the two lads switched position on the screen. He felt like his jeans were considerably tightening and he thought for a second that the ice cream trick worked, that he was finally getting fat. But it was uncomfortably tight, and he started to pant. He unfolded his legs and spread them in front of him. In his haste he completely forgot to check the door.

*

Liam on the other side had trouble to scratch his back. He nearly rubbed it on the wall but reconsidered the action, on second thoughts. He stepped out of the tub, his vision reduced by the steam, he really needs to use less hot water. Wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist he walks out of the bathroom and heads to his bedroom, he stops in mid step. Something’s wrong. Harry’s never usually this quiet. In real life he makes so much noise Liam practically has to tie and gag him to his bed to have at least fifteen minutes of peace and quiet. He should probably get dressed but what if Harry has started to cut the peppers and accidently stabbed himself in the stomach. He walks quietly down the stairs, scared for the worst. He walks in and immediately turns back. This WAS the worst. He just had time to see his son watching something on his tablet, with a huge boner in bonus. He stopped hand slapped his hand on his forehead when he heard a moan erupt from the pad. 

“Harry…wh-what are you watching?” he says when he walks back inside the living room.

“I..I don’t know...dad I don’t know. What are they doing?”

“What are you doing?”

“Daddy please, it just popped up and I clicked on it by accident and…” Harry looked like he was about to cry. Liam was also about to cry, he’d always drawn his son as far as he could from anything that could relate to porn. He didn’t even give him any sex ed for christ’s sake. He was fucked and so was that dude apparently. 

“You’re not mad, are you?” Harry looks up and his eyes are glassy, filled with unshead tears, his cheeks pink and his hair plastered to his face. Liam shakes his head, he’s completely lost and doesn’t know what to do. He pretends not to get turned on. It’s probably the porn scene still playing in front of him. Nope nothing to do with his son’s hard on. 

“Look daddy” Liam hated when Harry called him daddy, it reminded him of….long time forgotten kinks, he hates himself very much right now. 

“S’all hard” Harry points to his crotch. “I don’t know how that happened, is that bad?”

Liam clutches his towel, he’s shaking so much he’s scared it might actually slip off his hips. He doesn’t want Harry to find out about his erection. Not that he has one. He doesn’t. 

“Harry…” he starts, and his voice is all weak and croaky. But Harry isn’t listening to him, instead he tugs his jeans and underwear down in one swift move. Liam’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Harry’s little cock spring free out of its clothing. 

“Oh” Harry whispers “Dad, it’s just like him…look” Liam really needs to say something before he faints. 

“Daddy..” Harry says quietly “can you help me take it down please?” Liam was in the middle of facepalming, rubbing his hand down his face with such force, he secretly hoped he could tear his skin off. There had to be a day when he would eventually do the boy talk. Just not like this. He nearly stuck his eyes in his fingers when he saw Harry pick the tablet back up.

“Dad?”

“Please just..i don’t know what to do” Liam’s skin was heating so much, he didn’t have to use his towel anymore to dry his back. 

“Then help me…like him like….” Harry looked at the video and oh shit they were right in the middle of a fingering session. Then they were gonna fuck and Liam didn’t have the courage to take the ipad and lock it deep deep away inside a chest with seven codes and twice as much padlocks. He’s going to go to jail.  
He squints his eyes and rubs his temples then everything in his mind goes blank.

“Okay, pause the video.”  
Harry does and the moans immediately stops. There’s a wrecking silence then, and Liam is looking at Harry’s hard on from the corner of his eyes, his own tenting his towel but that’s his business. He’s just gonna show Harry the basics and run for a second shower. 

“Alright son, I’m gonna teach you. Has it already happened to you?” Harry shakes his head. Liam knows he has, but only in his sleep (Harry’s not the one who has to wash his sheets sticky with the results of a wet dream).

“Well now you’re a teen it’s gonna happen quite often. You just put your hand around it and…” Harry grabs the base of his prick and waits. 

“Just...stroke up and down”

“Like this?” Liam kneels between his son’s legs and nods. Harry jerks his hand a bit too quickly. It feels weird and makes his inside twist with an unknown feeling. Liam cannot believe he’s doing this. But as long as he’s not touching…

“How does it feel?”

“Okay I guess? But it’s still hard.”

So am I, Liam thinks. 

“Can you..” Harry’s cheeks flush remembering the first scene. “Can you please..” No way Liam’s not going to help him any further. Harry blushed and leaned his head down, he didn’t know how to say it, how to ask for it so he grabbed the tablet and rewinded the video back a bit. 

“Can you do this? On…me?” 

Liam’s head actually explode as he watches the scene. He’s going to impale himself on a knife pretending he slipped on a pepper or something. He shakes his head. Well actually he doesn’t act it but his mind is steaming up again and Harry is still stroking himself. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea…”

“I know…but this is how they deal with it. Can you please?”

Harry stops for a moment, stops speaking and stops moving his hand. 

“Please daddy” he barely whispered it and it made Liam’s cock twitch. Harry didn’t miss the way it snapped. “Are you…too?” 

“No I’m not. It’s just you. And I think you should get dressed.”

“But…” Harry’s eyes were swelling again. Liam hated this.

“You said you were going to help. I’m just asking you this. Why is it so bad?”

For all the wrong reasons, for morality and other legal stuff. But then he watched as Harry moved his hand again and this time he saw a tiny drop of precome run down the length of Harry’s cock. Fuck the law then. 

“Promise you won’t freak out, or you’ll still speak to me after this. And don’t even ask me to do this again. Promise?” Harry nods and Liam breathes out. He’s actually never given a blowjob before, he’s somehow glad Harry doesn’t know what’s happening.  
He swallows a few times and fights with his brain and his common sense, before licking a little bit around the head. It was soft and wet. It tasted like skin and sweets too. His tongue traced the line of Harry’s slit and he squeezed his eyes when he heard Harry gasp. He looked up –big mistake- and Harry was staring right back at him with his lips parted in an obscene shape and Liam thinks his life is getting unfair right now. He goes right back down on Harry, kissing the tip of his cock and wrapping his mouth around it. Harry’s quite big for his age –good genes, he should freeze his sperm to make more gorgeous kids in the future-. The filthy moans don’t come from his side however, as Harry makes little pretty noises. Liam takes all of it, fills his mouth up and lets it hit the back of his throat. With his luck he manages to gag and make Harry cry out his name in pleasure.

“Daddy” Harry whines, his hands by his sides because he doesn’t know what to do with them. So he grasps his thighs and digs his nails there.

“Dad stop, something’s weird inside me” Harry tightened his stomach and he felt like he was going to pee or anything of that sort. He cried again when Liam bobbed his head a few times. Harry flipped the back of his father’s head, making him pull up and glare back.

“Sorry dad… I didn’t know what was happening” 

On the side, the video is still playing and they’re back at the fingering part. They both look at the screen and turn to look at each other.

“No fucking way.” Liam nearly shrieks. Harry pouts. It’s never a good sign when his dad starts swearing.  
Liam chants this sentence in his head and he’s actually starting to feel his brain working again. But then Harry’s spreading his legs and pressing a finger to his hole. He hisses at the pain and tries to push it in but it just doesn’t work. 

“You’re…not doing it right” Liam takes Harry’s hand and sucks on his index finger. Everything’s fine as long as Harry fingers himself. 

He take’s Harry’s hand back down and spreads his legs a bit further. He’s taken aback by the easiness his son has to just open his legs like that. He never had those genes. 

“To make it easier. Go on.” Harry does and pushed his finger up halfway through. He looks back at the ipad and mirrors the action, pumping his finger in and out. It feels weirder than the blowjob, minus the twisting effect in his stomach. 

Liam knows Harry doesn’t feel anything and he just topples over and decides to not give any shits for the next three weeks.

“Dad where are you going?” Harry asks, his face showing pure struggling, Liam wants to lick his face. 

“Erm, no where.” He sits back down and looks at Harry’s finger disappearing and reappearing. He really needed help.

“Baby, I’m going to help. But this is the first and only time deal?”

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Harry opens his legs wider and Liam squirms, but he’s not going back. He pulls Harry’s hand out and presses his own finger. Harry tenses, and with a bit of resistance, Liam manages one finger inside. He pushes it up to the knuckle and Harry starts to shake.

“Okay?”

“Feels weird…”

“I know” Liam adds, wiggling his finger. He twists it and thrusts it in and out. Harry so good like this, he’s going to wreck him. 

“Dad” harry breathes, and something, or somehow his dad manages to hit a few new hidden places and that has Harry scratching his bare thighs and screaming between his clenched teeth. 

“More” he pleads, and Liam does. He wriggles a second digit inside and stretches them apart for a bit. Harry whimpers, poor child, but doesn’t say anything else. If Liam’s going to finger his son he might as well do it properly, he jams his fingers in when he hears Harry making those noises again. He reaches for his prostate, finds it.

“Daddy…”Harry moans, he riding his dad’s fingers and making his skin bleed. Liam really hates when Harry calls him like this. He takes his fingers out and forces them back in. he spares a glance at Harry’s groin, his dick seemed to have gotten harder (if that was even possible) and Liam really wanted to take it back in his mouth. He scissors his fingers, brushing them on the bundle of sensitive nerves. He thinks about how tight Harry is around his fingers, how much tighter he would feel around his cock.  
He leans in closer, his nose nudging the base of Harry’s dick, he goes lower and slower. He’s totally going to eat him out. And that’s what he does. At the first clench, Liam sharpens his tongue and tries to thrust it in alongside his fingers. He’s making Harry scream for his life and he absolutely loves it. He sucks around the rim, still pounding his fingers in and out. 

“Daddy, I’m feeling it again” Harry whines and tries to hold back.

“Let it go” Liam slurs and takes Harry’s dick back inside his mouth, fucking him with his fingers, fucking him with his mouth. He’s aching between his legs and Harry’s trying not to cum. It’s getting very frustrating. He hollows his cheeks, swallowing as hard has he can while keeping his fingers hard on his sensitive spot. 

“Mmh” Liam moans around Harry’s dick, urging him to finish it. And Harry cannot hold it anymore, he shoots down his father’s throat, gasping when he sees something white roll down his shaft.

“Dad? What’s that?” but Liam pulls off, doesn’t answer, too desperate to even stand. He slips his hand under his towel and jerks himself off right there.

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

Harry knows what his dad is doing, and Liam doesn’t feel the guilt anymore (for now at least) and just concentrate on how he loves when Harry calls him daddy.

He can still taste Harry’s cum inside his mouth and Harry is for the fact still spread open, his hole stretched and his expression fazed and god Liam wants to do more things to him. His abs contract and suddenly he’s coming all over his fist with a moan and very responsive Harry who’s sucking on his bottom lip. The lips are from his side of the family too. Fuck.  
They sit there, still on their high, both of them breathing hard. None of them were able to speak and they both needed to. Harry dressed up, the ipad had died. He guessed his dad was going to get mad at him so he left the room not without planting a kiss on top of his father’s head. 

After five minutes Liam can hear the water running and he can breathe again. He brings his fist full of cum to his hair, and rubs his hand through them. Things were going to get so awkward after this. He hoped they wouldn’t have to do it again. But he couldn’t deny that he liked it and he wouldn’t mind to start again. But Harry was still so young and everything. ..  
Liam shrugged and climbed upstairs, hoping to join Harry in the bathroom. They’re running out of hot water (not that he wants to find an excuse to finger his son again because he really really wants to)


	2. Sweet nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up from a bad dream and settles in his father’s bed. But he can’t find a way to drift back to sleep again so he wakes Liam who’s in the middle of an apparent wet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to "you're my first , my everything"

Harry had nightmares sometimes. He wasn’t scared of them. It just wakes him up at the most impossible times. Like right now it’s half past two in the morning and he’s craving peaches and low fat whipped cream. He’s not on a diet –the irony- he just thinks low fat tastes better. Sitting above the kitchen counter, he stares at the dark window, stuffing his face and swaying his legs back and forth. He shakes the can of cream, and dips it into his mouth, pressing the cream down his throat. He sighs thinking this is bad, and his dad would surely not be glad about this. He can basically see his father’s disapproving look bore right into his head. It makes him shiver and he places the spray can down.   
Hopefully the stairs don’t creak too loudly when he climbs back up on his hands and knees. But now he’s full and he won’t be able to get right back to sleep on his own. His dad won’t be mad if they sleep together. After all he’s still only twelve and it’s not like he was going to backflip on Liam’s bed while he was asleep with his mouth open.   
Harry and his skinny legs walk over to the king size bed, it looks desperately big with only one person in it. But Harry’s here to fill the space. He sits on his knees, his bum pressing back into his ankles, and crosses his arms. The sleep seems to have gone away for tonight. 

“Dad?” he tries to shake his father awake. But the man just groans and whips his hand over the ghost marks Harry’s hand makes. Harry pouts, rubbing circles in the side of Liam’s shoulder. He creates a pattern with his finger, running his hand back to where his shoulder meets his neck. It makes Liam stir and roll to lie on his back, his mouth hanging open a bit wider. The kid laughs, pushing his finger in the opening between his father’s lips and snatches it back because he’s scared he might choke his dad.  
He thinks about getting a marker and drawing stick men of Liam’s forehead, but last time he did it, they had celery instead of cucumber and Harry made himself throw up right after meal because he hates this fucking food. He got grounded for throwing up too. And when Liam grounds you it’s for ever. Two weeks seems like for ever to Harry anyway.   
He forces himself to sleep, gives up after five minutes. Maybe he should wake up his dad so he can rock his son with a little nigh time song. Liam always sings a good night song to Harry when the child can’t go to sleep. It makes Harry irritable if he doesn’t sleep with his bedtime song. 

Harry looks for something to do, can’t braid his dad’s hair into little plaits because he chopped them off recently (Harry called him buzz lightyear for days when he came back from the hairdresser) and he can certainly not play with the ipad anymore because since last time, Liam has put a code on it. Because Harry’s a very touchy feely person, he traces the skin flexing across his dad’s toned abs scraping the flesh a little bit. He loves feeling his dad’s stomach because it’s not floppy and jelly looking like his own. It’s warm, hard and soft at the same time and Harry wants to lick it. For now he just concentrates on the pattern his hand makes, stroking up and down. He wishes his dad never gets a girlfriend because he doesn’t want a second mum and he doesn’t want his dad to take care of someone else because his dad cooks the best food ever and he’s the best carer.   
His fingers go lower every time and he isn’t even aware of it, until one of them hit the hem of his briefs. It was a hot night, and neither of boys were sleeping with duvets during the summer. So when Harry looked down at his dad’s boxers, he squeaked seeing a bulge there. 

Now since the incident, he’d looked up on the internet, and learnt about the joys of masturbating. He was doing that much more often now that he actually knew what it meant. He also found out about more about sex and erections. And judging by the way the lump wash tenting his pants up, it could only be what Harry was thinking about. He remembers reading something about getting your willy hard during your sleep, and that it happened not only once at night.   
Maybe Harry should go back to bed. Liam didn’t speak to him for three days after they had sex. It was a harsh time, but they worked it out. Maybe Harry should look away, take his hands away because he also read that those touches between a father and a son were wrong. But he didn’t want anyone else. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him but his dad. Even when Niall kisses him discretely on the cheek in the alleys it feels good, but doesn’t feel right. His dad gives the best kisses and the best hugs and best everything else. 

Maybe Harry should help Liam get rid of his hardness. So without second thoughts he flats his hand and rubs over Liam’s crotch. It’s hard and feels soft just like his stomach. He pulls the waistband down just a little, peeking the large head of Liam’s cock. He narrows his eyes, stopping his movements. It was the first time he’d see his father’s penis and the thought half excited and half scared him. He curls his small hand loosely around the thick length, running his hand all the way back down. A shiver runs down his spine and he carries on his movements, tightening his grip. He pushes the fabric further down, pushing his thoughts away by the same occasion. He feels his own stomach tightening and he gets that feeling again. The one when he gets all hard and sweaty whenever he thinks about his dad in specific ways. He sways his leg so that he’s straddling Liam’s hips, his bum pressing into his dad’s thighs.

“Hey dad?” Harry whispers, stirring his hips. He can feel the head of his father’s dick poking his backside and he needs to leave now before he loses it.

“Daddy wake up” But he’s like a tombstone, not even a flutter of his eyelids. Harry thinks about slapping him for a sec or two, but that wouldn’t be a very smart thing to do. He leans down and kisses the side of Liam’s mouth, right where his little dimple is. He pecks a bit more, moving up to the bridge of his nose. He nearly gives up, but pinches his dad’s nose gently for a few seconds just for the sake of doing it. Liam opens his mouth by instinct and takes a big gulp of air.

“Oh…hell...”

“Daddy, are you awake?”

“Haz...bear what’s the problem? … Why aren’t you in your bed?” Liam’s voice is rough, still in the buzz of his sleep and he doesn’t get why Harry’s heavy weight is crushing his stomach right now. 

“Daddy you’re hard.”

“Wh-what?”

Harry pulls his hand back down, and grabs his dad’s dick, digging the pad of his fingers in the hot flesh. Liam’s hips jerk upwards, tackling his son to the mattress. He braces his arms on each side of his curly head, careful not to put any weight on him.

“Look down daddy” Liam looks down and whines, seeing his hard on. It’s too late to hide anything and he’s still half asleep anyway.

“Well...”

“Don’t you want it to go away? Daddy?” Harry looks up through his fringe with his big green eyes, and he purses his lips.

“Yeah…Yeah.”He makes a move to stand, rubbing his heavy eyelids. “I will…I…”  
Harry stops him placing a hand around his bicep.

“What are you doing?”

“Dad I’m hard too”

Liam rolls his eyes “oh god not again…lets just go back to sleep yeah?”

“No daddy…I had a bad dream and I can’t sleep anymore. Now I’m hard and I think I did it to you.” There’s a flash of realisation in Liam’s eyes but he’s not fully awake to think about it. He subconsciously places a hand between Harry’s legs, making him gasp once he reaches his erection. 

“Daddy, are you going to help me?”

Might as well. Liam sneaks his hand inside his son’s briefs, taking hold of his crotch. He palms the skin there, trying hard not to close his eyes at the sounds Harry makes. He doesn’t quite know if he’s dreaming or not but he doesn’t have the courage to battle with his brain and his dick. He speeds the pace of his movements, swirling his thumb around the head. He collects a few drops of precome, lubing the length up. 

“Dad” Harry moans, bucking his hips into Liam’s hand. His gut tightens, feeling himself on edge already 

“Yeah?”

“Dad I’m close” he breathes heavily, his chest heaving up and down. He starts then to whisper a chain of words, alternating between _feels good_ and _faster dad_. Liam swallows hard, collecting himself before squeezing his hand a bit tighter. He’s impossibly hard in his own pants, to the point where it’s starting to ache, but he wouldn’t dare bring his other arm down, scared he could collapse on the bed.

“Daddy, fuck me”

Liam drops his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut. His face falls in a deep flush and he stops breathing for a fraction of a second. He grinds his hips, rubbing his groin to Harry’s and the friction makes him lose it.

“You what?” He opens his eyes, seeing his kid biting his lip as if he’s regretting what just slipped out of his young mouth. Liam want’s to tell him not to worry, he’s not going to get punished for saying bad words. He hopes Harry doesn’t know what those words mean, maybe he’d just heard them from last time or something. Liam honestly is sleeping awake at the very moment. 

“Dad…will you fuck me?” oh, so maybe he was wrong, Harry isn’t that ignorant. He counts the age gap, winces when he reaches twenty. 

“Okay…are you sure son?” he insists on the _son_ because he doesn’t want to be the one feeling bad and self conscious after this. 

“You’re not mad?” No he’s more than turned on, and in the middle of pulling away from sleep and he hasn’t got laid in such a long time. But god, this was so awkward, it’s like karma was trying to tell him something. Maybe he should take his son’s virginity. So he will. Then he will go right back to bed because this is all a dream. 

“No, why would I be? Take your pants off for me dear” Harry, eyes wide in disbelief, bends his legs to slip his briefs down. While he does, Liam rolls to his side, picking a packet of lube from his drawers. He lifts Harry’s legs and hooks them over his shoulders. He takes three seconds to breathe, watching Harry’s little hole stretch out beneath him. He coats his fingers with a little bit of slick and circles Harry’s entrance with the tip of his finger. The lack of resistance when he pushes in makes Liam wonder but he forgets about it when he reaches his son’s sensitive spot. He pressing on, taking in the speed of Harry’s breaths. He edges a second finger inside, nothing that Harry’s never had before. He scissors his digits, stretching them as wide as he could. Harry keens, squirming under his touch. 

“More dad…I need more”

“You want my cock?” Those words can possibly not come from Liam’s mouth. But Harry nods, his hole clenching around his dad’s fingers. 

“Okay…I’ll give it to you then” Liam shuffles to lie on his back, picking Harry up with one arm. He positions him on top of his chest, spreading his legs wide. He lubes up his dick, pressing the head to Harry’s rim. “Are you sure you can take it?” Harry shakes his head in approval “Tell me if you need to stop” and he pushes him down on his length, biding him to relax and regulate his breaths. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes daddy I’m fine. Keep going”

He’s halfway through, feeling fuller than ever continuing to push further down. It doesn’t hurt as much as he’d thought it would, but the stretch still feels uncomfortable. 

“Daddy” he moans once he bottoms out, Liam’s dick sheathed deep inside him. He cannot believe he’s there, on top of his dad feeling a constant pressure on his nerves. He circles his hips, flattening his hands over his dad’s chest to keep his balance. 

“Daddy what do I do now?”

“You…god” Harry’s so tight around him it feels hot and the friction will be near unbearable. He won’t last for long. “Move up and down” Liam had barely finished his sentence that Harry was already lifting himself up with the force of his hand and crashing back down. Both boys moan in unison, Harry grinds into Liam’s thrusts, moaning and whining in the back of his throat. 

“Oh..daddy faster please”

“Oh….oh say it again”

“What” Harry says between two pants “f-faster…”

“No, no not that” Either way, Liam speeds up, making Harry bounce on top of him. His orgasm builds up as he arches his back off the bed.

“Daddy?” the kid asks nearly innocently. Liam throws his head back and drops it heavily on the pillow.

“Yeah” he moans, holding both of Harry’s narrow hips. He thrusts up, closing his eyes. “That again.”

Harry doesn’t understand but he mentions it again, feeling a heat rush through his chest as his prostate is hit dead on. “Daddy there. Right there”. And jesus Harry is growing into a dirty talker but Liam likes that. He likes it very much. He makes the mistake to look up at Harry’s face, while the boy was just throwing his head back in pure bliss. His stomach twists in pleasure and he feels like he’s going to topple over the edge any seconds from then. Harry looks back down, his eyes full of tears, or maybe something else, his cheeks and lips puffy red and his hair plastered to his face. He bounces up and down three more times before he’s coming, covering his daddy’s chest and filling his ears with quiet moans. Liam grunts, actually grunts and brings Harry down with a hand to peck his delectable lips. He loses control and kisses Harry properly, sealing their lips together in a tilted angle, moving them until he can slip his tongue inside. He closes his lips around Harry’s tongue and hollows his cheeks to suck on it. 

“Daddy” Harry murmurs between his lips and that’s the last thing he says before Liam spills his load deep inside the boy. He falls back, giving Harry the task to pull off. He nearly immediately goes back to sleep, but his slumber is interrupted feeling something dry wipe his chest. Harry swipes the cloth on his dad’s forehead and tosses it off to the floor. He curls up to Liam’s side and nuzzles into his neck.

“Daddy, will you speak to me tomorrow?”

“I don’t know….we can’t really turn back now”

“You’re half asleep” Harry chuckles, spreading his fingers over Liam’s stomach. He still feels full and wet it’s a bit weird but he can sleep through it. 

“I can sing you to sleep if you want” Liam twists his neck, he honestly doesn’t feel like singing. Humming should be fine, but when he peers down he finds Harry already knocked out his lips parted. Maybe if Liam sleeps now he won’t let the guilt and realisation eat him up because he’ll probably want to start this again. Harry will be treated with cucumber for breakfast when they wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for mistakes and other stuff


	3. Shenaniganning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam keeps sleeping with Harry. But Harry is changing too much and Liam blames himself for letting that happen. He decides to tone down on the physical contact, but finds himself making a hell of a mistake.

Liam takes Harry to football practise.

“Dad I never told you this because I never wanted to disappoint you..”

-“What is it? You got a girlfriend?”

-“I suck at football.”

Liam snorts and pulls the strap of Harry’s bag over his shoulder. They walk to the pitch, holding hands and chatting away. It isn’t awkward for them to say the least. Liam remembers holding his mum’s hand until he was at least thirteen. So it’s not a big deal. He ruffles Harry’s hair as they near the football pitch. It’s already full of parents, mostly dads, dropping their kids off, waving them goodbye and heading back to their fancy cars.

“Dad” Harry says, watching a smooth black shiny Volvo driving away. “Why don’t we have a nice car?”

“Because we don’t have anyone to impress. And you can’t put your feet up on the console in that car”

-“Oh yeah that sucks. I like our car. Smells like us.”

-“Smells like you when you fart and you don’t turn the windows down.” Liam snickers, shoving his son away by the shoulder.

“Hey” Harry pushes back as Liam starts trotting towards the grass ground. They race to the gates, Harry gasping for air while his father just stretches his arms above his head.

“After practice we’re working out. Fitness runs in the family. You’re not failing this.” Harry rolls his eyes at him with his hands on his knees, the recovery position.

“Dad I’m hating you so much right now.”

“No, you love me son. Now go on and have fun.”

Harry climbs over the fence and runs over to the bleachers. He dumps his bag, stands up straight and runs back just as Liam was turning around.

“Wait dad! I didn’t get my goodbye kiss!”

Liam sighs but opens his arms wide, waiting for Harry to jump in them. He does, hooking his legs around his father’s waist, doing the same with his arms around Liam’s neck. He kisses him on the line of his jaw, wet and sloppy, and lets go of his hold to drop back swiftly on his feet.

“I love you dad!”

“Me too kitten.” Liam crouches down and cups Harry’s chin. He pecks him on the lips, too quickly for anyone who was watching to figure out what had just happened. “Now go. I’ll pick you up from Louis’ at seven okay bun?”

Harry nods giddily and sprints back, his footie shorts ridiculously shorter than his teammate’s.

Liam often wonders why or even how Harry manages to live with such a secret. Because Liam is struggling to cope. They did it again. The having sex full on part. Three days after Harry’s first time, Liam kind of jumped his son when he came home from studying with his best friend. Harry didn’t push him away, Liam didn’t feel guilty. He still doesn’t, but he feels like the neighbours know, when they greet him in the mornings when he’s collecting the new bottles of milk. He feels like a chain of strings are pulling him down anytime he meets someone. As if they all knew.

But they knew nothing, but Liam was scared all the time. He trusted Harry, but not his inability to keep his mouth shut. So far gone, no trouble since ‘the incidents’ but they had to be careful, and Liam reminded Harry that every mornings.

—

“Liam!” Louis almost shouts as soon as the door slams shut. Liam is soon crowded with three pairs of arms. He chuckles, petting each of them, but pulls back, out of their grasp.

Louis is the first to drag him to the living room, tugging him by the sleeve, almost ripping it off. He pushes Liam on the sofa and pushes a plate under his chin.

“Look we made some melon men” Louis beams showing some kind of stickman cut out of melon pieces. Liam chuckles and slightly pushes Louis back.

“Lou off my face now. Where’s Har-”

-“I’m ready Li!” Harry almost teleported to the living room, having already showered, wearing his batman pyjama bottoms, a blue hoodie and some pearly white converse on his feet. He clutches the plastic bag holding his dirty crampons and pushes his damp hair back.

“Don’t call me that” Liam hisses at the nickname. Ever since Louis used it for him, Harry sometimes let it slip out in the most cutest ways. And Liam’s trousers would automatically tighten. Harry was cute everywhere and Liam was running out of baggy jeans.

“Lili, can we eat hamburgers tonight?” Liam rolls his eyes and nods, wiggling his hand inside the sleeves of Harry’s too long sweater. He swings their arms from left to right and lets go when Niall arrives with another plastic bag.

“Mum bought too many lemons”

-“Melons” Louis corrects him, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah okay. Make smiley faces and send me pics okay?”

Harry nods eagerly and leans in to kiss his friend on the cheek, he then peers down inside the bag, his face lightening up at the sight of the two ripe fruits. Louis smiles down at his blushing cousin, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to snuggle him close. Liam on the other side, pouts, sticking his bottom lip out once he realised that probably, probably his son didn’t really have any interest in him. It was okay though, Harry was alright.

“Lets go make them burgers then!” Liam says, managing to keep a certain excitement in his voice. He takes Harry’s plastic bag and balances it on his shoulder.

“Dad can I get the keys?”

“Sure.” Harry always wanted to unlock the car. He was always the first one to reach for the keys as soon as Liam pulled his shoes on. He winces inwardly feeling Harry reach for his back pocket, digging the keys out of it. If Louis and Niall didn’t notice it, Liam didn’t miss the way Harry’s fingers lightly squeezed reassuringly against him. Oh, well then.

—

“Look dad!” Harry displays his melon cut in neat cubes and beams proudly at his works. Liam didn’t know what the deal was with the melon, but he smiled a little and told Harry he was good and put the plate away. Liam hated melons anyway.

“We’ve got a little footie match next week” the boy starts, drying the plates Liam was handing him. “Will you stay with us?”

Liam never hung around Harry’s football classes. It wasn’t really his thing. He tried once and got sunburned. It was mostly just Louis sticking around, usually for his little blond cousin, and he’d pick both boys up to bring them back to their big house. At precisely seven after work, Liam would pull his car over the front of the Horan house and the three of them would jump on him and show him what their creative minds had produced during the end of the afternoon. Today it was the melons. Last week it was the little flower crowns. A while before, they created a bouquet out of pebbles. Liam’s spare room was crowded in each and one of those inventions.

“Of course! Then we can go party.”

-“What if we don’t win?”

-“We’ll still party! Now give me your bag, I’m gonna do laundry now.”

Harry dries his hands off and jumps of the little stool. He runs over to his bedroom and collects his backpack. He turns it around, emptying its contents and gasps, seeing a black box fall out. He picks it up, considering showing it to his farther, but jumps when he hears his voice from the staircase.

“Haz what’s taking you so long?” Harry can hear the frown in Liam’s voice. He wasn’t really a patient person.

“Coming dad!” He yells, tugging the box under his cushion and running back down the stairs, dirty clothes gathered in his arms.

—

“Go Harry”

Liam is probably cheering the loudest in the stands, holding a ridiculous glittery “Harry for captain” banner. Louis is holding his face in his hands, blushing embarrassingly. It was just a little six against six match, with not that much of an audience. Harry sighed, hearing his father’s voice over the other cheering parents and friends. He couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at the corner of his lips though, each time his foot made contact with the ball, he’d hear Liam woop and scream his name, giving him a brief boost of confidence.

Even when he ended up tripping on his feet and accidently tackling one of his team mates. Liam was still yelling praises after him. Their team lost and Liam was still clapping the loudest. Harry ended up on his knees, bruised by the mud and grass scraps, chasing after his breath.

Louis was pulling Liam back by the shoulders, hissing at him that their team had lost and telling him to stop. Liam just shrugged and watched his son trot over to Niall, his wet hair stuck to his forehead. He pushed them back, threading his fingers between the curls and Liam’s jaw reached the floor, wondering when his child had actually hit puberty.

“Look at your kid showing off” Louis nudged him, pointing to Harry who had now his hand on his hip, legs crossed at the ankles, his other hand still tangled in his curls. “He’ll get all the ladies and dicks”

Liam glared at him a little muttering a soft ‘Not too many dicks I hope’ hopefully out of Louis’ earshot. He stared back to find Harry jogging to the seats, his hand clad inside Niall’s. Liam felt the sudden urge to shove the blonde boy away but stayed still in his spot.

Harry, dripping in sweat, his shorts clinging to his little bum, climbs over the fence to run to his dad.

“Hey wait, no you’re all sweat and wet step back.” Liam groans when Harry approaches dangerously with his arms wide open.

“Dad I thought you loved me!” Harry gives him the Liam-pout. The one that Liam used so often it seemed like Harry just photocopied it to his own face.

“Ew, I don’t want to get my shirt all dirty.”

“Please daddy?”

And Liam gave up. Anytime Harry would use the d word. It was like all the images would flash back before his eyes and if he’d let them wander his mind a beat too long, they’d usually travel straight down to his cock. He crouched, stiffening when Harry’s wet arms circled around his neck but just sighed contently, happy to feel him close.

“You were good on the pitch son”

“Did I look nice?”

“You look nice everyday babe.”

“In the game you twig!”

Liam’s cheeks were getting wet as he held Harry’s wet head close to them. He could feel Harry’s lips pressing into his neck as he spoke and Liam could think nothing else but Harry, sweaty Harry , fuckable Harry, pink cheeks, breathless, lips wet fuck. He released a long breath.

“You…” He pressed Harry in harder, and discreetly slipped his fingers under his ‘styles’ jersey. He pressed them down the spine of Harry’s back and supressed a content sigh when he felt his son shiver against him.

“I want you tonight. Dad…” Harry whispers, nibbling a bit on Liam’s jaw line.

Liam’s brain shuts down after that.

**

So Harry is pressed to the floor with his legs spread and Liam pounding into him like the world is ending tomorrow. Harry is hitting a huge growth spurt and is dangerously reaching Liam’s collarbones in matters of height. But that’s only better, it means, Liam can press him face down without fearing to break any limbs.

Harry is still in his dirty jersey, his bum red from getting spanked too much, and his face pressed into the fluffy floor. He comes with a mouthful of carpet and Liam jamming his cock into his prostate.

They fall into a routine after that. Harry goes to football, Liam fucks him right after practice. Sometimes, Harry is too sore to move, so he gets a massage instead of splitting himself on top of his father’s prick and it feels good either way.

After a good month of spiralling, Liam decides to take care of stuff while Harry is out shenaniganning (as he calls it) with Niall and Louis. He finds it, under Harry’s pillow, seemingly unused, but massive. Bold black and oh, it even vibrates.

He waits for Harry to come home that night, holding the heavy object in his hand like a weapon. The television is muted and all the lights are off save from the living room’s. Whenever Liam is alone he always leaves at least three rooms shinning with bright lights. The moment Harry turns the key into the lock he knows’ he’s in trouble.

“Dad, I’m innocent okay! Whatever it is, I didn’t do it!” he shouts from the hallway, taking all his time to remove his coat and shoes.

“Come here Harry. We need to talk.”

Harry drags his feet to the living room thinking of ways to get out of whatever trouble he’s in. And then he looks up at Liam and…well there’s no way he’s getting out of this one.

“So what’s this?” Liam holds it up and points it to Harry’s face as if it was a microphone or something.

“I’m pretty sure you know what it is. And please get it away from my face, it’s kind of disturbing”

“No, no” Liam rubs Harry’s lips with the tip of it and then pulls his hand back. “Have you used it?”

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me where it comes from first? Ways to be an exemplary father, dad!” Harry huffs.

“Alright, where does it come from?”

“Louis’, I found it in a drawer. He’s got tons and tons of those!! That one wasn’t even opened! I’m sure he won’t realise I took it, damn they come in all shapes and sizes there was even a shiny one! Do you think he works in porn or something? I’m gonna have to look him up”

“Harry, what the hell?” Liam is not shocked, he kind of is used to Harry talking dirty, but he blames himself a bit for letting that much come out of his sweet pink lips. “And eww, why did you take it? Did you use it?”

“Nope, not having any other penis up my bum. Unless you wanted to.” Liam shudders.

“But we’re gonna have to give it back!”

“Oh great! I totally see it, ‘Here Louis, my son stole a rubber dick from you. I swear he didn’t use it, make sure you lock it away good’” Harry mocks, imitating his dad’s deep concerned voice.

“A dildo Harry! Not in my house no!” Liam throws it to the side and wipes his sweaty hands.

“No, dad why did you throw it away?” Harry picks the toy up and gives it a little shake. “Don’t worry, he didn’t mean it.”

“Are you talking to plastic?”

Harry ignores him. “It’s a shame we have to give you back. Anytime I sleep, I think about doing dirty things with you and dad. I wish daddy let me suck him off. I practised a lot you know” Harry says these last words looking right at Liam. “So we can’t give Rick back cause I used my tongue on him.”

“You called him Rick? You what?? Oh my god, what kind of child are you?” Liam was past the point where he should get mad and do his parent job right. He had just had enough of trying to cope with Harry. Taking his virginity had changed him to the core. Now he was confident, a bit sassy (Liam suspects Louis to be rubbing it off on him), bold, without even losing his sweet and innocent side.

Liam has generated a monster. Harry is going to be very charming when he grows up.

“I should lock you up and never let you see the daylight again.”

“You’d miss me too much dad. But no, seriously, can’t I give you a blowjob and then we’ll forget about this.”

“No” Liam says flatly. He’s taken too much from his son already, he can’t bear himself to pull more of his childhood away from him.

“You’re no fun! I’ll go back to sucking a plastic penis off” And he points that out with licking a great stripe on the side of the vibrator. Liam hopes Harry has no idea this thing vibrates. He also splutters out a string of incoherent words when he watches his son wrap his lips on the tip and flick his tongue around it.

“Okay, stop.” Liam snatches the object from Harry’s mouth. “Confiscated. And please, keep your mouth shut.”

“Alright” Harry says.

“Now go to your room, and do stuff, thirteen year old boys are meant to do.”

“You mean masturbating while looking at posters of Megan fox? Thanks for the advice dad!”

Somehow, Harry got away with it, when Liam was gonna ground him for a week for keeping objects used for sexual matters under his roof. Liam doesn’t use the toy on him that night, but he does stroke himself until oblivion and he’s pretty sure his skin chafed.

**

After the incident, Liam refuses to touch Harry, as a punishment and Harry is cranky. He’s moody and sulky, but Liam can’t help it since he’s in the same situation. They both obviously need to get laid, or at least a little bit of relief with mutual stimulation. Liam has locked “Rick” away in a shoe box and taped it with some grey duck tape. His ipad that had been untouched for a while was now becoming the object of all his sexual fantasies. With all the porn he had downloaded on it, he couldn’t risk anyone putting their hands on the object. He also came on the screen several times (but no one needs to know that). And does absolutely not think of Harry anytime he reaches his orgasm.

They have managed to settle down to a normal life, even without the sex, but there’s obviously something not right in their relationship. Liam needs the proximity with Harry and vice versa. But Liam has chosen things to become that way and he’s not gonna be the first one to break.

Louis is the first one to notice the change in them.

“Have you gotten in a fight with your lad? He’s always in a mood when I pick him up.”

-“Err, we had a bit of an argument three weeks ago. We’re fine, but I think Harry’s mad that I grounded him…or something.”

Louis plops down on the couch next to Liam and pushes a mug of tea into his hands.

“Or something” he repeats.

“What?” Liam asks, bowing cool air on his tea.

“I don’t know if I should tell you this but… I kinda caught the kids doing…er stuff?”

Louis is a great nineteen year old lad, he’s always been direct and unshy. “Spit it out” Liam says. Louis is a great nineteen year old lad.

“Well the other day, I was cooking for them you know. Niall had an injury after footie and Harry offered to clean his wound or something.”

“And what? Harry was doing a demonic sacrifice? Imploring the demons to heal Niall’s bleeding leg?”

Louis chuckles “No, not that. I..er heard some moans? And I thought he was in pain, but no…it was just that Harry was on his knees and not fixing Niall’s leg injury.”

“That’s what I said, he was summoning the demons.” Now Liam was just being stupid.

“Are you going to make me say it?”

“Yes” Liam nudges Louis with his leg.

“He was sucking him off. Not like an experiment thing. It was like he knew what he was doing. I’ve seen Niall naked, not on purpose, and I know he’s a well endowed kid, for a teen, and Harry had him all the way down to his throat. I mean…yeah kids this age explore their sexuality and that bullshit thing, I gave my first blowjob at ten okay. But holy shit Li, the kid’s got it in him.”

“Are you saying my son is a cockslut?” He is. But Liam is just trying to scare Louis off a little.

“What? No.. no” he rambles, obviously feeling embarrassed “I didn’t mean to. I was just..”

“It’s okay Louis. I’ll talk to him!”

“Please don’t tell him I told you! I already had the embarrassing sex talk with Niall. And he couldn’t look me in the eyes for a few days after that. Don’t scare him of or anything…just explain yeah?”

“Mmh” Liam nods. If only Louis knew. He technically prohibited Harry from getting his mouth on a dick. He should have mentioned any dick. But then He can’t control his kid all he can. Harry was growing up, his body had reproduction needs (even if blowjobs wasn’t in the description), and he understood perfectly. But holy hell, the child needed to calm his hormones down

“I think I need to get laid” he announces after a while. Louis doesn’t say anything. He’s a great nineteen year old lad.

**

Louis takes Liam out to this club where it’s as dark as inside an asshole, which is what the club is full of, and loud music is booming everywhere seeming to bounce off the walls and directly into Liam’s ears. He gets groped several times, and keeps getting elbowed in the stomach, but at least, he’s enjoying himself, away from the frustration and Harry stretching his lips around a cock. He misses Harry’s pale skin and soft bum. He misses holding him down and fucking him. He misses sex, fuck. He needs sex. The next person that fondles his ass reveals to be a ginger girl with her tits practically hanging out from her tight dress. But they do look firm and big. And heavy. Liam doesn’t know how it happens, but he has her up against the wall, in a dark corner of a club, with his hands between her legs and his head tucked deeply into her cleavage. She moans when he fingers her (more like finger blasting her, all that unused energy has to go somewhere) and he did miss this. The soft skin of a woman, going all pliant and whimpering under him, clenching around his fingers as she comes wetly. It’s all he was asking for but it still isn’t enough. Not even when she gives him a hell of a blowjob before passing out after continuously choking on his cock. He misses Harry.

He’s so pissed, Louis has to hold him by the waist after tucking him back inside his pants (Louis’ had his moments of pure unconsciousness too, so he’s not commenting) and pushes him into a cab.

Harry had spent the night on his own, with a baby sitter since Niall was hours away at his nan’s for the week end. He was already asleep when Liam lets himself inside the house, not without crashing into the white converse that Harry never finds the nerve to clear a few inches further to the right.

“Fucking Harry…never does… shit.” He slurs. He crawls over to the living room on all fours, having seemingly sobered up from getting a sniff of stinking shoes, and collapses on the couch. Only, someone’s already there.

“The fuck are you?” Liam blinks and bangs on his head several times . Alcohol makes him irritable.

There’s a lad, with a cigarette tucked on top of his ear, reading a massive book (bigger than a fucking encyclopaedia), his legs tucked under himself, looking at him like he was expecting him or something.

“I’m thinking you’re Harry’s father then. I’m Zayn.”

“What the fuck is a zen…I’m not zen. Fuck, I drank a little bit too much. How did you get in my house? Did I take you home?”

The Zen guy or whatever laughs and Liam cringes “No, don’t laugh at me. I’m not funny, Louis’ funny, yeah he’s fun. Took me out. I nearly fucked this girl but she passed out. Shame, she was so hot… she had tits like” He held his hands out and turned his face to talk into the couch, and then faces the boy again “…fucking wet too…urgh where’s Harry?”

“He’s asleep. I had you on the phone earlier on today because no one was there to keep him? I thought Louis had warned you…”

“Yeah, yeah” Liam cuts him. He remembers “You’re the guy that paints on walls or something. I hope you didn’t touch my kitchen or wall or I’ll chop your dick off.”

He laughs again, and this time, Liam looks at him properly, his face still pressed into the couch, with his ass sticking up.

“You’re pretty” He says. And it’s not even the alcohol talking. The guy is just, generally hot. “I’d fuck you, if I had the energy to.”

This time the lad doesn’t laugh. “Why aren’t you laughing? I thought you found me funny!”

“You’re drunk. You need to get some sleep.”

Liam groans, pushing himself more into the sofa. “No I’m not drunk, I’m horny and…” and he blacks out.

**

He wakes up to Harry poking his eyebrows with a breadstick. His back hurts and he doesn’t remember his bed being this hard.

“Fuck off, Harry.”

Harry gasps in fake shock “Daddy said a bad word!”

When Liam doesn’t answer, and menaces to break Harry’s stick, he speaks again. “How did you end up on the floor anyway?” That explains the hard bed.

“Don’t speak to me. I’m going to be sick. Take me to the bathroom, I’m dying. Why aren’t you panicking, call an ambulance.”

“Zayn said you were a bit out of yourself last night. I can’t believe I missed that.”

“Take me to the hospital Harry! Time is it? Who the fuck is Zayn?”

Harry giggles and pushes a bottle of water to Liam’s lips. “It’s past three in the afternoon. Sit up. You’re not dying.”

Harry hands him some aspirin and practically drowns him in water. By the time Liam manages to stand, he feels a little less dizzy. But everything is still foggy around him.

“Now, go, take a shower and come and have breakfast.”

“Isn’t it late for breakfast?”

“Zayn’s been kind enough to cook. Don’t be a twig, go wash brush your teeth too. No offense, but it smells like a rat died in there.”

Somehow, Liam manages to wash , after forgetting to take his clothes off twice, calling for Harry’s help three times, and asking for his supervision so he doesn’t fall off and cracks his head on the edge of the tub.

Once he’s cleaned and managed to rub the pasty taste in his mouth, he slips into a pair of tight briefs and slides down the stairs. His skin feels too warm and his brain is over heating. He needs to cool down a bit.

Harry is already sat down on a stool next to the kitchen island with a plate filled with what looks like some exotic food on it.

“What’s this, Harry? We don’t own this food!”

“Zayn cooked it! He stayed all night to keep a eye on you.”

“Who is…oh” Said Zayn emerges from the fridge, with his hair pushed back with a headband, and a silly apron tied around his waist. On his white t shirt lays a large slash of what looks like tomato sauce and some has even splattered a little inside his neck and on his cheek. He smiles at Liam, gives his appearance a little once over, then turns back around.

“Dad, you’re naked.” Harry says with a mouthful of rice.

“I…” Liam looks down at himself. There’s nothing wrong with his briefs, other than showing the outline of his half hard cock, but that’s not a problem.

“Zayn.” Liam says

“Yeah, that’s me” the lad repeats. He produces a plate from the fridge, identical to Harry’s, and slips it into the microwave. “I’m glad you made it!”

“You’re the baby sitter right? The artist, or whatever. Louis’ friend?”

“Yes, I’m glad you remember!” There’s a hitch in his voice that makes Liam shift uncomfortably on his feet, but he doesn’t pick it up. Instead he sits in front of Harry and folds his hands on top of his chest. He suddenly feels very cold.

“Here” Zayn says, slipping the plate under Liam’s nose. The smell makes Liam’s stomach twist in anticipation. “You should eat something. You were kind of, intoxicated last night.” He smiles. Liam picks up a fork and tries to no think about what could’ve possibly happened the other night.

“So daddy, any luck at the club last night?”

Liam chews his food slowly, very tasty by the way, and stares daggers into Harry’s eyes.

“Who told you?”

“Er…you? I mean you said you were going out, so I assumed you were sick and tired of feeling lonely, and you wanted a new partner? But judging your state, you didn’t find anyone, but it doesn’t matter, cause you have me?”

Harry is deliberately exposing Liam’s problems, and if they didn’t have a guest he would’ve pushed their food to the floor and fucked him into the marble of the kitchen counter. Not that he could’ve without Zayn’s presence anyway, because he decided…to not touch Harry…for punishment. Fuck, this was harder than he’d meant it to be.

“I’m eating Harry.”

Later on, when Zayn had finished cleaning his mess (seriously who told him to clean?) , cleaned his face and borrowed a shirt from Liam, he was tucking his shoes on and placing his huge book into his bag.

“So, erm, thanks. I think I need to pay you…” Liam searches his pockets, which he doesn’t have (he had the decency to at least put a t shirt on, because he couldn’t risk Zayn catching the way Harry was lusting after his chest)

“Oh, no it’s fine, we’ll sort that out later. I’ll check in with Louis later in the week if that’s fine?”

“Whatever is okay with you? I don’t want to cause you any trouble. You were supposed to leave once I arrived, so I supposed this wasn’t planned. I’m sorry if I killed any plans you had.”

Zayn tucks an unlit cigarette between his teeth, and slips on a jack wills hoodie. “It’s fine. You’re fun when you’re a bit drunk, I didn’t mind staying a bit.”

“But where did you sleep?”

“I didn’t.”

“But-“

Zayn cuts him off “Don’t worry, I’m not a vampire or any other creature of the night. Your kid is quite nice. I wouldn’t mind taking care of him, if you plan on hooking up with anymore people!”

“I didn’t…I don’t think I did. Cause I…oh my god…did I say anything in my drunken state?”

Zayn smiles while zipping his sweater up. “No, you just passed out, I put you on the couch, but you rolled off it, in the middle of the night.”

“I’m so sorry..”

“Don’t be, we’ve all had our moments. Take care yeah?”

Harry comes from the living room (Liam suspects him to have eavesdropped) and ties his hand around Zayn’s waist. “Bye Zayn! Your food is delicious. Not as good as my dad’s though cause he’s the best. You should taste his cucumber salad! Next time we’ll paint my wall okay? I want it pink, I always liked pink, I think pink is nice!”

“Harry, enough!”

“It’s fine!” Zayn says for the third time. Liam wants to tell him that it’s not.

“Bye Zayn!” Harry repeats and Zayn laughs.

The laugh Liam has heard several times in his dreams, or was he dreaming?

“Fuck” he mutters under his breath “Thanks for everything Zayn, bye! See you around, forget anything I said!”

After throwing him out of his house, Liam turns to face Harry, looking smug and happier than he has in the last few days.

“You don’t look too good dad!” He says once the silence has settled in.

“No” Liam admits. He misses Harry. “I miss you, Harry.”

“But I’m right here dad!” Harry hugs him either way.

“You know what I mean kitten.”

“But then, why did you stop?”

Liam stuffs his face in Harry’s neck and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know.” He doesn’t. “I just wanted to be a bit mean and punish you.”

“You’re punishing yourself, cause you’re not getting any. It’s okay though, I’m still here if you want me.”

Liam cringes “How do you know so much about me?”

“I lived with you for something close to thirteen years. So I know how to live around you dad. Come on, let’s go and watch tv, then you can wank or something. You’ve been hard since this morning.”

“Oh my god…do you think..he noticed?”

“Kinda hard to miss it. You’re huge dad!” Liam does have an erection tenting his boxers. If you squint at it, you can make out the shape of Liam’s cock, resting on the side, with the head trapped in the waistband.

“Wish I could suck you off.” He adds. Which reminds Liam.

“About that, I know you’ve been giving blowjobs to Niall, in secrets”

Harry tenses around Liam and doesn’t answer.

“I’m not mad” Liam adds “I just wished you had talked about it to me before doing it.”

“But dad, you don’t want me to do it to you! So I can’t ask you about it can I?”

Liam smirks, he can just change that. “But I’m so hard, and I’m tired of wanking. Can we truce this one out just for once?”

“Are you asking for a blowjob?”

***

Liam is sprawled out on the floor, with Harry slipping his prick into his mouth by the time he has yet to answer his question. And Louis is right, Harry knows how to work his mouth on a cock. Damn he missed Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo there will be a fourth part don't you worry. And I might turn it into Ziam if you want?


End file.
